The present invention relates to applicators for health and beauty products, and more particularly to applicators for applying health and beauty products in a heated state.
A wide variety of serums, salves and other health and beauty products are available for topical application. In some applications, these products are applied simply by hand. With many products, however, an applicator is available to assist the user in applying the product.
Applicators are available in a variety of different types. Simple applicators may utilize a brush or foam pad to apply the product. In some applications, the applicator may be more complex and may include a reservoir for the product. One conventional applicator includes a rolling ball for applying the product. In a typical rolling ball applicator, the rolling ball is positioned in the neck of a product reservoir with a portion exposed on the exterior of the applicator. As the rolling ball is rolled within the neck, it draws product out from the reservoir.
In some applications, it is desirable to heat the product prior to application. With some products, heat improves effectiveness, or simply provides a more pleasant product application experience.